conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Javants
Challenge "Quell Sierra"–those are fighting words and I accept them as a friendly challenge. I wish you all the best to surpass me but I won't count on it while I'm around :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] Re: Altverse Application Hi Javants, while it would be interesting to have Helvore as part of Altverse, I think it is best suited for the Nearly Real World as it is directly curated for fictitious landmasses whereas Altverse is not. Your other proposal however, is perfectly acceptable, and would almost certainly be approved. Because Helvore cannot be a part of Altverse (unless you decide that the Altverse Low Countries region becomes an Altverse version of Helvore), relations between it and Sierra cannot be established unless you consider diplomacy between alternate universes a possibility! Of course, the Altverse nation (which could be an alternate Helvore) is free to start relations with Sierra, and we can create a mutual relations page. Let me know your thoughts on this. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Your proposal is absolutely acceptable, and once a basic outline has been made, we can see no reason why not to accept you (You have clearly demonstrated a degree of dedication, professionalism, and creativity through Helvore already and will make an excellent addition to our community!). What I would suggest you should do, for manners of consistency, is to use Infobox ccountry to format your national data table. You can copy the code from the Kingdom of Sierra and replace all the parameters with the relevant information of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. If you need further assistance or clarification on it, I will be happy to provide it! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:54, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Nearly Real World Applications Windfarmer's Application Hello, I'd like to enter my nation into the Nearly Real World. Name: Djensaize Location: real-life Greece, Western Anatolia Leaders: Governor Livyas Aseyagorepa (head of gov.), Diplomat-General Klezep Shilinkesher (head of state), Commander-In-Chief Elenap Yevzenra (military) Anthem: "Boskaskrad okar vyek kaskradya" ("Cold spot now hot") Historical Summary: Djensaize formed in the 1920s with a successful coup. The original name was Vyertorsko, but the rise of the little-knows Saizi language led to the name change to Djensaize. Between 1923 and 1937, the country was a communist state, but in the early 1940s, the communist hold began to soften. By the 1970s and '80s, the economy was a well balance of socialism and capitalism. In the 1950s, a democratic government also formed. By 2010, the government was mainly democratic and socialist. Thank you. Windfarmer (talk) 19:10, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ''Vetno's Application'' The Public's Democratic Socialist Republic was made after the Tsardom of Rusekia collapsed in 1917, it spans from Australia to Scandinavia. It has no diplomatic relations with any nation and has no official economy (Although the Rusekie Coin from the Tsardom is still widely used.) The government is run by the Worker's Union Government, the leader is Sunaeio Sunaeio (The translation from Rusekian Russian Creole means: The Rising Sun.) The language is Russian and the Rusekian Creole language. The national anthem is called "The People's Rising Song" (Relyriced USSR Anthem) VetNo (talk) 16:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) 'Howland's Application' Hi there, I'd like to submit my nation into the NRW. Name: Howland Location: ABC Islands of Alaska (Admiralty, Baranof, Chichagof) Head of State: President Anechka Yevdokymenko Head of Government: Prime Minister Dan Obermajer National Anthem: "Mi Nepre Deve Kantas" ("How Can I Keep From Singing?") Thanks, Kavanagh (talk) 16:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) 'Lecrotia's Application' I would like to apply to the NRW, if possible. Name: Republic of Lecrotia Location: Area between the Italian Peninsula, Sardinia and Sicily. Head of State: President Giorgio Sabattini Head of Government: Vice President Roberto Muranni National Anthem: "La Nostra Patria" ("Our Homeland") 'The Cubits Reicholand Application' I'm interested in joining the conworld Here's my application. Country Name: The Cubits Reicholand Location: All of Germany and Benalux that isn't part of the Seafaring Confederation,All of Poland, Chezh Republic, Ukrain, Belarus, Baltic Countries, Finland, Sweden, Austria, and European Russia. Capital City: Cubitsville (Where Berlin is) Official Language: Central Cubits aka Warish aka Ergon Gelog (A west Germanic Conlang) Native Name: Dos Kubits Reicholont /dos kubits ʀaiχolαnt/ I'm wondering if my claim is acceptable. Please respond back. Cubits Reicholand I'm planning and want to join the project. Read information above about my claim. Re: Nearly Real World Application As for the diplomatic relations, very well. 06:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Just a thing Just wanted to tell you that the owner of Lecrotia is me, TheMaster001, not TimeMaster. 08:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Nearly Real World can I create a nation? Jbwncster 03:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Nearly Real World Hey! Thanks, I'd love to join the Nearly Real World! In regards to the moving of the border, I'd greatly appreciate it if that were possible, as I'd be quite sad to see an entire member nation of the Confederation be removed. If you want I can provide a map with the exact borders of that part of the Seafaring Confederation as to have it completely clear where the border is. If it's possible, I would also like to enter with a second nation, the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands. I alternate between these two projects every few months, so it'd be nice if I could have them within the same overarching project. As long as it's no inconvenience, of course! Happy Conworlding!AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 13:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:New Nation Idea Dear Javants, I like the idea for the new nation. I'd say though that the large empire would have to only include Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland, as historically Dogger, The Highlands and Howry were part of Scotland/the UK, and the Faroes and parts of Rom belonged to the Kingdom of Norway and only gained independance in the 17th century. Rockall was historically an island divided into many kingdoms and was only united around 1780 (I haven't really gotten any of the histories written out on this wiki yet, a lot of it is still just scribbles on paper). The Seafaring Confederation itself was formed as late as in 1820. That being said, an empire that includes both Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland sounds very interesting. Lots of things that could be played with considering the very politically divided state of that region back in those centuries. If we could have that empire fall apart perhaps around 1800 (somewhere between 1780 and 1810) that would easily work with the history of the Seafaring Confederation that I have at the moment. Then I could have the Confederation formed in 1820, and we could work from there to see what socio-political effects that would have on the region. Also, I'm glad to have my application accepted. Happy Conworlding! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 09:06, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: I would certainly love to collaborate on that empire! I like your ideas. Might it be an idea to see it as some sort of break up of the Holy Roman Empire? Perhaps a conflict between two opposing parties, and several of the duchies, counties, city states etc. siding with the Emperor at the time (around ca. 1550 that would be , and the others siding with another Emperor. This is around the time that protestantism became a heavily contested issue in the region, so we it could be that Catholics support Ferdinand I and the protestants seek to disassociate themselves with the Emperor. So after that, there'd be two new empires: the remainder of the Holy Roman Empire, and then whatever we'll call the Protestant union that has seceeded. It's a very realistic and plausible explanation for the sudden creation of the new empire, and seems to work well with the locations of Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland. (Would also pretty well explain the answer to your 1. question of when and why). For its greatest extent I could look into the dispositions of the different political entities of the Holy Roman Empire. It may seem rather complicated, but I've already spent some time studying the HRE and it shouldn't be too hard to figure out where each individual state's disposition would have been. Based on that we could set the borders for the Empire at its greatest extent. It might look a little jagged and weird, but it would be historically accurate. (I suppose this map already gives a good general indication of its extent). I think it would be a good idea to have the initial ideal of a new empire start near Wittenberg in 1517 in the current state of , considering that that is the place where Luther nailed his Ninety-Five Theses on the Power and Efficacy of Indulgences to the door of the Castle Church. After that, the reformation could spread throughout the HRE, and then around 1550 a number of separate states (Brandenburg being the largest area, but also perhaps with the Duchy of Braunschweig-Lüneburg, the County of Bentheim, the northern Low Countries, areas around Wittenberg like the Archbishopric of Magdeburg, etc.). A reason for its demise could maybe be due to disagreements between the royal houses between the empire. Power struggles, ethnic divides, a lot could be thought of that would impact such an empire during those centuries. Maybe another disagreement over who gets to be the emperor of that empire? Would like to know what you think! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 13:28, March 18, 2016 (UTC) More re: based on the protestant vs catholic distribution around that time I propose that within the German area, this would be the extent of the empire. We might also include areas in Switzerland as well as the Kingdom of Denmark. Tell me what you think! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 14:08, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Greater German Empire: I think it wouldn't necessarily be very militaristic. Historically, protestantism has been less about fighting for God and more about educating and convincing people. It was usually catholicism which was quite violent. So although there obviously would have been a military, I don't think it the Greater German Empire would have been a very militaristic society. Likely a lot more focused on studying and philosophy (for example, figures of the likes of Descartes, Spinoza and de Lamettrie all published their works in the Netherlands and Protestant Germany, because those parts of Europe were much more accepting). Of course, though, it would still need military to protect itself from outside forces, so there ought to be armies and navies (though this was, at the time, more a matter of individual duchies/counties/baronies/etc. than it was a matter of Empires themselves). Considering parts of the Low Countries are within this Empire, as well as Hamburg and Bremen, which are Hanseatic Cities, I'd say that historically the Greater German Empire would have had a very strong navy and a very strong merchant fleet, whilst the larger kingdoms could provide a lot of land-based military power. Awesome for making the page by the way! I would have some reservations about the name "Greater German Empire" considering that it includes Kingdoms like Bohemia (current day Czech Republic), Austria, parts of Switzerland, parts of the Low Countries, parts of ancient Frisia, and the Kingdom of Denmark, as those are absolutely not German, whilst other parts that would have been considered German (much of Bavaria and Hessen, and the Bishopric of Munster) would likely not have been a part of the protestant empire. But since I can't think of a more appropriate name from the top of my head right now, I think that calling it the Greater German Empire would suffice for now. I think for now, making it invite only is probably the best. If we figure out the successor states first, then we could perhaps put those up for adoption, and anyone who adopts one of those states could then be allowed to contribute to the project. Just an idea though, so if you have other ideas, I'd love to hear them! Happy Conworlding! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 11:53, March 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Hereby a full map of the Greater German Empire, including the Kingdom of Denmark and the protestant regions of Switzerland. Would like to know your thoughts! Am I accepted? I could Reduce the size of my country Cubits Reicholand Maybe A bit bigger. Like I was planning on having the Baltic Countries as well. I didn't realize about putting my country to the political leaders list. I should check with AnnaOurLittleAlice about Central European History because both are part of the former Greater German Empire. Country Box Wario Toad 32 If you would like. I'm letting you help me with the country box. I can do it but if you want you can transfer my data for Cubits Reicholand into a country box. Wario Toad 32 Leader: Dominik Huhrmann Anthem: Unknown. Still deciding Conworld Skype We should have a skype chat :There is one, the Conworld Fam. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 00:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Wario Toad Is there a link to it? It's an invite-only chat on a case-by-case basis but you can also utilize the wiki in the meantime. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 01:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Skype Group We should have a skype group for Altverse. Should I make one and then post the link somewhere. We could discuss stuff like the Great German Empire because my country is located in Germany, Poland, and Eastern Europe which would have been part of the GGE. ~~Wario Toad~~ Formatting issues I went forward in making the necessary edits, and I think I addressed the errors you brought up. Let me know if you need any further assistance, and also, congratulations on completing your article! Very nice :D [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:04, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Nearly Real World: Map Irregularities Hello Javants! It has come to my attention you are in charge of Nearly Real World. I would like to point out some mapping irregularities within the project. I am notifying you about this due to the fact the Kingdom of Helvore appears as a featured article on the main page. What I would like to point out is that the maps used on the Helvore article along with the Republic of Rozhon do not indicate the existence of one another. Both maps do not acknowledge the existence of the Seafaring Confederation either. The Seafaring Confederation article does acknowledge Helvores existence though there is no sign of Rozhon. I would recommend these "map holes" be fixed due to the notability of the project. God Bless CnocBride (Talk Page) 21:51, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank-you, I'll fix this now. Javants (talk) 02:41, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Nearly Real World Thank you for notifying me of this status change, and let me know if this will change once again in the near future should your project find enough active users to deem the project "active" again. Best regards, [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Template Sorry for the delayed response. I was driving to class. The issues with the code arose because you accidentally deleted some tiny (but crucial) punctuation marks, and a spacing problem. Take extra care between the and tags, alongside , as disrupting them will break the entire template. Other than that, your template editing is on-point. If you need help creating another group or list, let me know, or try it out yourself. It takes some time and practice (it took me quite a long time to understand it myself), but it will help on the long run! Have a great day to you too! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 00:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Coat of arms I use to create those vectorized coats of arms and images (notice how the file type for those images are in .svg). It takes some time to learn but if you've had experience with other photo-editing programs such as Paint.NET, it may take a bit less time. If not, I encourage you to look up tutorials on how to use it, but in the meantime, I would be happy to vectorize any flags/coats of arms related to Helvore at your request! Best wishes, [[User:Centrist16| ]] 16:51, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :The attached is what I have so far: As you may notice, currently, the arms does not feature the scroll that bears Helvore's motto. Unfortunately, in trying to upload the relevant banners onto Inkscape, the program kept abruptly freezing (whilst everything else I incorporated into the arms went along smoothly). In the meantime, until I'm able to figure out how to resolve this, I hope you enjoy this vectorized version. What I'll suggest next is up to you, but while creating the arms, I recalled the , wherein metals should not be placed atop each other and colors should not either. As you may notice, visibility of the eagle's central mass is severely diminished as it blends in with the black bar behind it. If this is fine with you, then that's great, but if you take issue with it, please let me know if you would like me to change the color of the eagle, or the stripe, and what color it should be. With that said, I wish you well, and happy editing! [[User:Centrist16| ]] :At the moment, I've been unable to change the color of the dragon (as it is multicolored and I have tried tinkering with color swapping to no avail) but I have finally been able to incorporate the motto and have also turned the shield completely red. In your original design, "Per" and "Fidei" would've occupied the left and right ends of the ribbon, but with this particular ribbon, visibility and aesthetics would've been diminished in this case, hence my decision to put the entire motto in the center. Let me know if you have any more requests or concerns, and I'll see if I can figure out how to change the color of the dragon! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 09:14, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Family tree Help Your request is heard and I will take a look at it shortly, following your instructions accordingly. I'll let you know when I finish it! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 02:08, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :Finished! For future reference, you may find extremely helpful in choosing the right lines, should you plan on adding more people on this tree. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 02:49, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Coat of arms help Thank you for bringing up this issue. Later tonight, I will take a look at the issue, and address it accordingly. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 21:10, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Fixed! :) [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:34, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Question. How did you move the images (article about KoH) to the left side? Minecrafter900 Re: Image Upload Help I have edited the code accordingly for the image and added a caption that you may choose to edit. For future reference, should you find yourself needing to use the source editor to place images on an article, the only way to ensure you can align an image and add a caption is to type the following code: |thumb| after " ". A full example would look like this: " ". By default, the alignment of all thumbnails are aligned to the right, so you do not need to put down |right but "left" and "center" are acceptable. The order of the code (the "thumb", the pixel size, and the caption) also do not matter, as long as they are after the file name and separated with the pipe (|). [[User:Centrist16| ]] 23:57, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Prussia in Altverse? Your submission is interesting and would be delighted to see its inclusion in Altverse if approved and finalized. Given how saturated America is, it'd be nice to have more non-American states, and the POD for your project is also very recent, which is much more preferred. We have been looking into making Altverse's post-WWII history to be much more divergent and different from the real world. As for what Anglo-American involvement in Europe, including Prussia, would like in the post-WWII era, the development of a strong, symbiotic relationship between Anglo-America and postwar Europe would still arise, albeit through the form of the Conference of American States and its version of the Marshall Plan. I have some concerns, namely on how the Soviet Union cedes East Prussia (and Berlin) very early on in 1951, and wonder what would have prompted them to give up such strategic territory. The Soviets would have still forcibly expelled the Germans from modern-day Poland and install a communist regime in East Prussia/Germany, given they reached there first at the end of the war. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 22:23, January 11, 2018 (UTC) BbMhenggay Dear Javants, I want to join my country Alentilla on Nearly Real World and I am interested to join and thank you! (BBMhenggay (talk) 16:54, March 19, 2018 (UTC)) Javants, I would like to join the Nearly Real Worlds project, although I have a small project I’m making myself which is currently ongoing.